


Earn It

by RoneOfHouseTargaryen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoneOfHouseTargaryen/pseuds/RoneOfHouseTargaryen
Summary: Jon had no clue what to expect. It was a simple request of his beautiful wife for their next session of roleplay. Something he had often fantasized about since his first night making love to Dany - giving her full control.





	Earn It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daenerys1417](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenerys1417/gifts).



> This is a gift to the lovely [Daenerys1417](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenerys1417). I hope you enjoy and love this as much as i do!
> 
> This wouldn't have been ready if not for two amzing people helping me. [Enygma0710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enygma0710), My quality control and helped spark the inspiration for the title.
> 
> [PhoebeMaybe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMaybe) was my beta. Much thanks to you both couldn't have this without yall. Love bothe of yall!!
> 
> This is a light dom fic so of that doesn't make your bason sizzle or make your pulse quicken then turn back now! 
> 
> If you made it this far then please enjoy! Don't be afraid to drop a comment!

 

Jon had no clue what to expect. It was a simple request of his beautiful wife for their next session of roleplay. Something he had often fantasized about since his first night making love to Dany - giving her full control.

*****

Their relationship wasn't a Dom/Sub one to any extent. Both of them were very giving partners both in and out of their sex life, but the idea had always intrigued Jon. To be under her complete control sexually and to have no say in what was done.

They weren't strangers to using the occasional blindfold or restraint in the bedroom but they were both cautious of taking it too far. Dany's motto of 'A Dragon is not a slave' along with seeing Jon as her King and nothing less, played a part in the decision to steer clear of anything too extreme.

Yet, to give his wife full control, to do as she ordered, to serve his queen..... it sounded oh so good.

He was hers and she was his, so they were comfortable and had complete trust in one another. That, along with knowing the in's and out's of what they liked and what turned each other on drove this fantasy of his.

Which is why after coming home from Tyrion's New Years brunch, he went ahead and suggested the idea of having Dany dress up as a Cop and him taking up the role of a hardened criminal that she was about to arrest. Dany was thrilled, practically squealing in delight as she smiled wide. Her eyes closed, seeming to be imagining the scene already.

He followed that up with wanting her to be in full control of his body. The delight on his wife’s face was replaced it with an expression of cautious curiosity.

"Full control? Like we talked about?" Dany inquired voice calm as she gazed into her husband’s eyes, searching for his absolute permission.

"Yes, love. Take control, be a Dragon"

Dany stepped towards Jon and clasped her hands around the nape of his neck as he rubs her lower back lightly, thumb gliding up and down her spine just how she loved it.

Eyes now full of lust and desire, Dany's lips curled into a wanton smirk.

"It'll be a pleasure, my king." Dany cooed to him before leaning to whisper into his ear, "Your pleasure especially." Before nipping his earlobe and kissing his cheek.

As his Dany walked away, hips swaying with every step, Jon could feel the crotch of his pants tighten as he stared at her petite and round ass, reminiscing on Christmas morning and the feel of being deep in Dany's puckered hole.

He'd love to have her that way again but now his sole focus was giving himself to Dany and what she had in store.

*****  
Now, days later, he sat on their couch in the living room. The T.V. was on but he wasn't paying any real attention, only glancing at the glowing screen trying to not let his anxiousness get the best of him.

He had no clue what to expect.

Dany left him a note that morning telling him, that tonight would be the night she made his wildest fantasies come true. She also mentioned being out with Missandei the whole day preparing for their little game. Being that they were so open with each other and told each other everything, he knew it wasn't hyperbole. With Grey a member of the actual Winterfell PD, he wondered just what Missandei and Dany could come up with.

The rules of their game however were the same as always. First to say the others name loses and did whatever the winner wanted. Dany also said no kissing each others lips till it was all over in attempt to keep their feelings at bay and focus on just their pleasure.

Seeing as how Dany would be in full control, Jon saw no way he'd win and that caused a shiver of anticipation to roll down his spine.

Jon was wearing gray joggers and a white tank, his normal house wear when lounging. He wore the joggers specifically because he knows Dany loves them. Watching his cock sway behind the fabric always put her in the mood. Hence, Jon not wearing any underwear.

*Knock knock knock*

Jon's head quickly turns the sound coming from the garage door that lead to the kitchen. He got up almost jogging to the door before stopping right at it, trying to relax and not seem so eager.

*Knock knock knock*

"Winterfell PD" A voice called stern but laced with glee.

"Yes Offic-"

As Jon opened the door and his mouth went agape at the sight of Dany in a sexy cop costume.

Wearing black booty shorts with handcuffs clipped to her belt, long sleeved crop top that zipped in the front that was opened enough to see the crest of her breasts, a police hat and aviator shades sat atop her head. The Winterfell PD crest was imprinted on her hat and over her left breast pocket. On her feet were black boots that went up her thighs. Dany was the sexiest cop ever and by the smirk she had, she knew it.

"It's Officer Targaryen." She stated is a sultry tone that melted any control over his cock he had as Jon's member was quickly growing by the second. "Are you Mr. Snow?"

"Sorry, Officer Targaryen. I am Mr. Snow, how may I help you?"

"I've received several noise complaints at all hours of the night from this home. Would you mind sitting down for some questioning?"

Jon, swallowed barely able to hear her over the thundering beat of his heart. Nodding in agreement, he welcomed Dany inside. As Officer Targaryen stepped across the threshold and into his home, Jon’s eyes were instantly drawn to her hips, swaying the way she knew he loved. He allowed himself the momentary ogle before turning to close the door.

As the door clicked shut, so did a pair of handcuffs around his left wrist then right. Dany then pushed Jon against the door and kicked his ankles further apart with a nudge of her boot clad foot.

"Wha-what is this?" Jon asked, heart beating faster than before now and his cock fully erect, each throb a plea for attention.

"Those noise complaints were of a woman moaning and screaming at all hours of the night. Dany whispers seductively, as she began her pat down which turned into blatant squeezing of Jon's ass.

"That doesn't explain why I'm in handcuffs or why your hands are on my arse." Jon couldn't hide the amusement in his voice or on his face as he turned to look at his wife, who now had her shades off. Her beautiful, violet, eyes playful and lust filled.

"Oh you don’t like my hands here?"

"Hmmm....that's not what i--Mmmmmm yes."

Dany, now with Jon's thick, heavy cock outside of his joggers, was slowly stroking him while kissing his neck. "I'm here to make those sounds come from you. Looks like this big dick is the way to do it." She teased.

With Dany pressed against his back, and his hands still handcuffed behind him, all Jon could do was throw his head back and moan before reaching back to rub at Dany's cunt with two fingers.

"Ah ah ahhh." She warned, turning him around and gently pushing him to the door. "Did I give you permission to touch me?"

Heavily breathing and panting all Jon could get out was a shaky "N-No."

"No, what?"

"No, Officer. I do not have your permission. I'm sorry."

"Hmph...well Mr. Snow, you can make it up by eating my pussy. By the looks of it..." Dany began fondling his balls, squeezing and lightly pulling them all while licking his throat before settling on sucking at a vein that thumped with the same rhythm as the cock in front of her.

Dany pulled back from his throat and gazed at him, deep into his dark eyes, almost pitch black with want. "You're a very hungry wolf, aren't you?"

"Yes, Officer" Jon's words danced into Dany's ears as his eyes were now fixated on Dany's luscious, perky breast as she slowly unzipped her top until she was fully exposed to him.

The grin on Dany's face turned into a Cheshire cat smile when Jon mindlessly went to touch her and was denied by the cuffs. She then turned and wrapped a hand around his member again causing Jon to thrust into her hand as she guided him to the sofa, motioning Jon to bring the ottoman over as well.

When Jon slid the ottoman over to Dany his breath hitched. Dany now was only in her boots and hat, with eyes that held nothing but want for him. Jon was incredibly hard with precum dripping from the tip of his cock, but nothing mattered more than feasting on Dany's dripping cunt.

Dany climbed on the sofa and presented her cunt to her husband. Pink, plump, and glistening. His wife's sweet, delicious cunt was always a vision of perfection.

Hearing Jon struggle with the handcuffs and his growls because of not being able to touch her cunt only fed her desire for his mouth on her wet cunt, which Jon picked up on quickly.

"Before i have you screaming my name, lets see if you can make me scream yours. On your knees Mr. Snow"

Jon fell to both knees, cock bouncing as he did before he took a deep breath. The smell of Dany's need for him turned him mad for her cunt, as he gave her one slow and lingering lick of her folds purposely ignoring her clit.

As she let out a wonton moan, Jon saw an opportunity to win their game before fully submitting to his wife.

"Mmmm this pussy is delicious, Officer."

Dany had no response besides whimpers as Jon gave her another excruciatingly slow lick of her cunt. Her husband's expertise in pussy eating never ceased to amaze Dany and she often told him herself.

Gotta stay focused can’t get lost in her taste this time, Jon thought while handcuffed and buried face first in his wife’s perfect cunt.

"Are you always sopping wet on patrol officer? Or is this just for me?" Jon asked taunting her as he knew for the time being he was in control despite being handcuffed and on his knees.

A low moan from Dany was all he got for an answer so Jon decided to plunge his tongue into his wife’s warm channel to taste her further. This time Dany's moan was loud and shameless even as she hid her face in the sofa cushion in front of her.

Lick after lick, kiss after kiss, and moan after moan from her husband as he devoured her had Dany drowning in pleasure.

"I *lick* asked *lick* you a question, officer." *long lick*

"Y-you....only you." Dany answered rubbing her cunt in rhythm as she felt her orgasm build and build.

"Who?" Jon asked right before sucking on Dany's clit which was peaking and just as needy as his wife. Every pulse he felt on his tongue brought a moan from his lips. Nothing was better than having his face buried in his wife’s cunt as she came undone, finally bringing his wife to her peak as a tide of pleasure swept over Dany with her orgasm.

"YOU JON, ONLY YOU!" Dany screamed as wave after wave engulfed her body drowning her husband's mouth in her essence.

"I win, love" Jon said as he kissed his wife's nether lips lightly bringing her down from her high. His cock throbbed relentlessly, as it always did after eating his wife’s cunt.

"Then why did i get the prize?"

"Because we win together, my queen" Jon smirked before a long swipe of his wife's puckered hole.

"Mmmmm. Not tonight my, king. I have other plans for you." Dany got up from her perch to look at the mess he made, lips and beard glistening, covered in her essences. Dany then brought Jon to his feet as well, holding his chin, before tightly fisting his cock giving it rhythmic strokes and tasting herself on her fingers.

"Do you want to cum, my love?" Dany nonchalantly asked.

The question was a peculiar one to Jon, not sure of what Dany meant, his mind clouded with lust and senses full of her arousal not aiding with his answer.

A quick sharp pain from his balls being tugged jolted him back to the moment. Dany's slow soothing ministrations numbed the pain and turned it right back to pleasure. Her velvet eyes now show a steely resolve that gave off nothing but control.

"Answer your queen when spoken to, love. It's rude not to."

Jon audibly gulped. "Yes, my queen. I want to cum."

"You have to earn your release. That spectacular tongue of yours won't be enough this time." Dany clearly stated before dropping to her knees with his engorged member inches away from her perfect mouth that he knew would be the death of him one day.

Dany pulls Jon's joggers down his muscular legs and off with him stepping out of them. Then slowly, she ran both hands along his legs to his ass where she squeezed in delight as he was relaxed and the lack of tenseness felt let her know just that.

Taking his cock in her left hand she pumped slowly, looking up to him innocently before sucking a ball into her mouth, releasing it with a pop.

"Prove to me you deserve to cum..." Dany said still stroking his cock as her head went back below to take the other ball in her mouth, which she sucked and released with another pop.

"And I'll ride you till you cum deep in my pussy. Does that sound good?" Dany casually inquired as she unlocked the handcuffs around his wrist to which Jon was relieved but missed being detained. We'll use those more often.

Dany only talked crude like this when she was really in the mood and it turned him on even more. Jon wanted to submit to his wife's wishes but he knew he wouldn't be able to last as long as they both wanted. If he was still a greenboy or had less restraint than he did, he would’ve spilled all over the carpet.

"Yes, Khaleesi." He answered, garnering an immediate reaction from his wife as her eyes snapped up to meet his gaze.

They had two safe words, one for Jon and one for Dany. Khaleesi, Dany's title gifted to her by the Dothraki in her time volunteering in Vaes Dothrak, and King Crow, Jon's title gifted to him volunteering beyond the wall with the free folk.

Nodding thoughtfully Dany playfully smacked his ass, being sure to have some force behind the tap. "Sit, relax and close your eyes."

Jon happily did as he was told, rubbing his wrist as he tried to soothe any soreness from being in the cuffs as long as he was. Head tilted back, legs spread with his heavy cock at full attention, precum oozing from the tip.

Right as he was about to ask if a blindfold was needed his cock was surrounded by a familiar wet warmth and his mind went blank. A slow steady bobbing up and down mesmerising him and taking all of his attention.

"F...f-fook!" Jon let out, eyes squeezed shut as he attempted to catch the rhythm with his hips, before deciding that would only work against him.

When he felt his wife’s tongue on his neck his eyes flew open and his head snapped down to see Dany's hand wrapped around the toy that was stroking his cock.

"If you touch me, you don’t cum. So be mindful, love."

Now gripping and tugging at the cushions and arms of the sofa, Jon braced himself for the onslaught of pleasure he was to endure.

Jon's hips involuntarily thrusted once, Twice, then three times before growling out his wife’s name.

"Daaaaaany" his gruff northern accent heavy, only enticed Dany to quicken her pace on his cock as she leisurely trailed kisses down his chest before playfully nibbling one of his nipples.

"Say my name, again" Dany commanded as she laved at the nipple she just nibbled.

Jon chanted her name over and over again in sync with the rhythm she used while pumping his cock.

"Dany. Dany. Dany. Dany. Dany. Dany. Please. Please. Yes. Please. Dany. Dany. Dany."

Hearing her name fall from her lips was music to her ears but she knew if she wasn't careful his seed would fill the toy and not her womb. So with one final pump of his cock, the head of it reaching the back of the toy, Dany released it from the tight, moist clasp of the toy.

Jon's member wildly twitching and pulsated on it's own as Jon tried his damndest to hold on to his release, the only sounds he could muster was whimpers as his control wanned.

Dany's eyes were a Dark shade of violet but Jon saw the fire in them. Watching him squirm and struggle to not come turned her on. The fact that it did, only turned Jon on even more, wanting nothing but to last and have Dany ride him into oblivion.

"Do you want to cum, my love?"

"Yes, my queen" he answered instantly without hesitation. "May I please cum?"

His answer this time delighted his queen as Dany's beautiful smile that could melt his heart appeared on her face before being replaced with a lewd smirk on her facade.

"Almost there, love" Dany cooed to him, "Just a little longer then this tight pussy is all yours, ok?"

"Yes, my queen" Jon mindlessly answered. Push through, Jon. Hang on for a little longer. Do it for Dany. Do it for Dany.

Beautiful, heart warming smile on her face again Dany stared into her husband’s eyes before her in control persona took over once again.

The Dragon queen is in full effect, Jon thought which made his hard, throbbing cock jump. Dany gripped his cock around the base and brought the toy back to the tip of the cock and slid the toy to hover over the head of her husbands cock.

"Who does this big dick belong to?" Dany asked slowly stroking the head of the cock adding inch after inch gradually.

"You." Jon was able to grit out, gaining a second wind and hoping he would last.

"Who am I?" she asked now pumping his cock at quick pace while she fondled his balls with gentle tugs and squeezes, giving as much pleasure while remaining in control as much as possible.

"M-my q-q-queen."

"Again."

"M-my queen."

Again."

"My queen."

As she felt Jon's balls tighten, Dany knew he was close to finally plumitting over the edge. Dany took the toy off and hurriedly climbed onto Jon’s lap, sheathing herself balls deep then riding Jon at a lightning pace with a furious rhythm.

"Plant your seed, my king. Cum for me. Your queen commands it." called Dany with a voice both commanding and pleading.

Jon wasted no time in servicing his queen, wrapping his arms around her waist and meeting her hips with frantic thrusts of his own. It didn't take long for the tether of his control to snap shooting string after string of his seed into Dany. Dany finding her own release with a thunderous cry.

After Dany came down from her high a second time they held each other in comfortable silence both basking in the glow of their sex.

"That was amazing, Dany"

Her little giggles blew past his ear and tickling his neck

"It was, dear husband. Your turn to be in control is next. I had a lot of fun but, I want to be ravaged by my White Wolf"

"I'd like that, love. I'll keep in mind that a Dragon is not a slave. Like we talked about."

"Yes, a dragon is not a slave.... but this one wants to be submissive." She winked before leaning in to share their first kiss of the night.


End file.
